Forgiveness: An Arcadian Prequel
by Anthony Bault
Summary: A prestory to HOATGL based on Adrian Tymes's stories. Amy runs away from Knothole thinking she is worthless to the Freedom Fighters after recent events. Please R&R.


Forgiveness - An Arcadian Prequel  
by Anthony Bault  
  
Legal:  
Sonic and related characters are (c) Sega, DIC, and Archie Comics  
Packbell is (c) David Pistone AKA Serinthia Draftwood  
Based on "Chaos Race" and "Shattered Dreams" by Adrian Tymes and Alessandro Sanasi  
  
Author's forward:  
  
Huh? What do you mean "Where the hell am I?"?  
  
No, this is one story yours truly does NOT appear in. In fact it takes place before "Heroes of  
Arcadia - The Gamemaster's Legacy". I was inspired to write this after seeing several other  
"prequel" stories on FF.net. It's actually based on what I think could be an aftermath of the  
events of the two stories by Tymes and Sanasi listed above, both of which can be found on Sonic  
Foundation's fanfiction site under Tymes's name. I also got some additional inspiration from  
Kaminari Kamikaze's "I Don't Wanna Lose You Again..." which is on FF.net in the Sonic section, as  
well as from NetRaptor's work.  
  
This will probably be my most dramatic, and hopefully most heart-rending work. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy found herself in the worst possible place to be...inside the glass chamber of a Roboticizer.  
She and several others were captured and were awaiting the inevitable as Packbell readied the  
controls.  
  
Thankfully she saw Sonic come in and lay waste to the Swatbots left and right, and he was already  
removing people from the Roboticizer. But when it came time for her to be released, Sonic  
instead turned around to get those he released out of there.  
  
"Wait!" Amy yelled. "What about me?"  
  
Sonic turned towards her and she saw an angry look on his face as he said, "After all the trouble  
you've caused us? You deserve to be roboticized!" He then ran off leaving Amy to her fate.  
  
Amy continued to pound on the glass, pleading for Sonic to come back, and suddenly screamed as  
she saw the blue beam of the Roboticizer hit her, and her feet started to turn to metal...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amy awoke to find herself in her tent. She was in a cold sweat and was gasping for breath out of  
fear from that nightmare. Soon those gasps turned to quiet sobs as the message of that dream  
sunk in.  
  
She had caused a lot of trouble for the Freedom Fighters. When the Chaos Emeralds were  
scattered, she made the situation worse by fighting with Sally over Sonic, nearly killing the two  
of them in the process. She then almost got Sonic captured and roboticized when Packbell used  
that mind control on her, mind control that wouldn't have worked if it wasn't for her own  
feelings for Sonic.  
  
Tails at least treated her as a friend and tried to help her through her feelings, but she wasn't  
sure how Sonic and Sally felt about her. In fact, after Packbell's mind control, Sonic and Sally  
even started to admit their own doubts, and these were the two that were supposed to inspire hope  
in the others. This is what made her feel even worse...  
  
After wiping away some tears, a fresh batch began to surface, and Amy decided on what she should  
do. She got up from her bed, got dressed, and started gathering her things...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"AUNT SALLY!!!"  
  
Tails was running around in an absolute panic looking for Sally. He eventually found her talking  
with Sonic about the next mission.  
  
"Tails, what is it?" Sally asked. "We're getting ready for..."  
  
"Aunt Sally! Amy's run away! She wasn't in her hut and...I found this!"  
  
He handed Sally a letter which appeared to have waterdrops staining certain areas of it, most  
likely teardrops. Both she and Sonic read the following...  
  
~If you are reading this, I've decided to leave Knothole for good. I've caused nothing but  
trouble for the Freedom Fighters, especially Sonic and Sally, since I've come here, and feel that  
my leaving is best for all concerned. You don't need me screwing things up for all of you. Don't  
worry about me, even if I'm roboticized it would be for the best, so don't come looking for me.  
Goodbye.~  
  
"Oh no..." Sonic said after reading this. "What was she thinking? Sal, I've got to find her..."  
  
"Sonic, you don't know where she's gone! Where would you start looking?"  
  
"I can think of one place, Sal. She's gone home..."  
  
"Home?" Sally said, confused. "But, where...?"  
  
"I'll find her, Sal. Don't worry," Sonic said, then sped off.  
  
Sally just looked at Sonic run off, wondering where he planned to go, but then her thoughts were  
interrupted by the sound of sniffing. She turned towards Tails, who had started crying, and  
comforted the young fox.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The ruins of the village of Forecrest was what met Amy's eyes as she walked through the forest.  
Her last memory of this place was seeing her people, including her family, either being captured  
or killed. She hoped, after the Freedom Fighters finally win, that she could be reunited with her  
family someday. But for now, the ruins of her hometown would be her permanent home again.  
  
She entered what was left of her old home and placed a blanket, which carried all her things, on  
the ground. She then walked over to what was left of her bed and arranged it so it could be slept  
in again. After all that, she collapsed on the bed and started to cry again. She would miss her  
friends, especially Tails, but felt this was still for the best. Hopefully, no one would find  
her...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sonic arrived at the ruins of Forecrest about an hour after leaving Knothole. He hoped Amy could  
be found here, figuring she would want to find someplace familiar to crash away from Knothole.  
His wish was granted when he heard what sounded like faint sobbing coming from one of the  
buildings.  
  
He peeked in one of the windows and saw Amy sitting on a bed and looking over an old photograph.  
It looked like her and her mother, during happier times...  
  
Sonic quietly walked around to the door of the building and walked in, making sure Amy didn't hear  
him, and walked up to her side.  
  
"Hey Ames..." Sonic said.  
  
Amy, startled, looked up with tear filled eyes toward Sonic. She then turned away and quietly  
said, "Go away..."  
  
Sonic sat next to her, causing Amy to edge away from him, and tried talking to her. "C'mon, Ames,  
talk to me. What's wrong?"  
  
Amy continued to look away and quietly answered, "I did this for all of you. You're all better  
off without me..."  
  
"Who says?" Sonic said.  
  
"I do. I nearly got Sally and me killed when we fought over you while looking for the emerald,  
and nearly got you roboticized..."  
  
"Amy! Sally was as much to blame for that fight, I even told her so...and you were under  
Packbell's mind control, so weren't to blame..."  
  
"Yes I was...it was my feelings towards you which caused the mind control to work." Amy then  
started to cry again and said between sobs, "I'm useless..."  
  
"No!" Sonic said, putting an arm around Amy to try to calm her down, "You are not useless! You're  
one of us, Amy! Sure you made some mistakes, but we all have! That's no reason to run away..."  
Suddenly Sonic heard a noise coming from the outside, and saw three Swatbots coming towards the  
building. "Oh no, we've got to go, Ames!" He grabbed Amy and ran out of the building just as  
several laser blasts hit where they were sitting. Amy watched in horror as the photograph she was  
holding was incinerated.  
  
The two of them dodged blast after blast from the Swatbots and Sonic found a place for Amy to  
hide. He then went to face the Swatbots and take them out. He managed to destroy two of them and  
started looking for the third one he saw. His search was made easier when he heard Amy scream. He  
noticed the Swatbot had Amy in one of it's hands and ran to rescue her.  
  
"No, Sonic!" Amy yelled. "Save yourself! I'm not worth it!"  
  
Sonic wouldn't listen and had to dodge a couple of laser blasts from the Swatbots in order to  
Sonic Spin into the arm holding Amy to release her. He then finished off the Swatbot in short  
order.  
  
After the Swatbot was destroyed, he turned his attention to Amy. She looked even more upset than  
before...  
  
"Why? Why did you risk your life to rescue me? I almost got you captured again, my being here  
probably gave them something to home in on! Why couldn't you just leave me?"  
  
"I don't turn on my friends, Amy," Sonic replied, walking up to Amy, "and you are my friend, Amy."  
  
"No, I don't deserve your friendship...I don't deserve..." She then broke down into heavy sobs  
again, but between sobs managed to say, "Just leave me alone and forget you ever saw me..."  
  
"I can't do that, Ames," Sonic said, "I love you too much..."  
  
This statement shocked Amy, and she looked up towards Sonic, who was at the moment looking down at  
her with caring eyes. "Wh-what did you say?"  
  
"I said, I love you..."  
  
"No, you don't..." Amy shot back. "You love Sally..."  
  
"That's different, Amy. I love you a different way. When I first saw you, I actually felt  
something for you and wanted to do anything to help you. In a way, I see you as the little sister  
I've never had."  
  
Amy continued to look at Sonic, realizing he was being serious, but was still confused.  
"S-sister? Even after all I did...?"  
  
"Hey...like I said, we all make mistakes. Even Sal and I make mistakes now and then. I'm not  
going to hate you no matter what you do..."  
  
Amy, taken in by all this, then collapsed into Sonic's arms and started crying again. This time,  
however, they were tears of joy and relief. She still, however, whispered out "I'm sorry..."  
between sobs.  
  
"It's alright," Sonic said, hugging Amy tightly. "It's alright, sis..." He continued to comfort  
Amy for the next couple of minutes, and then picked her up and started running back towards  
Knothole.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sally was relieved to see Sonic return, and was even more relieved to see Amy with him. "You  
found her!" she cried out. "Where was she?"  
  
Sonic put Amy down and then replied, "She went back to the ruins of her old village, Sal. She  
thought we hated her after all that's happened recently..."  
  
"Sally?" Amy said, looking up towards Sally, "I'm sorry for everything...I only hope I can..."  
Her talking was cut short when she found herself being hugged tightly by Sally. "Wha...why?"  
  
Sally, continuing to hug Amy, said, "I'm hoping you can forgive me too. I should've handled the  
situation regarding Sonic better. I'm as much to blame for us fighting. Can you forgive me as  
well?"  
  
Amy nodded, letting some more tears of joy fall. Sally then released the hug and said, "I saw  
Tails over near the Ring lake. He'll probably want to know you are safe. Why don't you go see  
him while I talk to Sonic?"  
  
"OK, Sally," Amy said, then ran towards the Power Ring lake.  
  
Sally then turned towards Sonic and asked, "What did you say to her to make her want to come back?  
It must've been something major."  
  
"I just told her how much I and several others would miss her, Sal," Sonic said. "I even  
admitted I looked at her like she was the little sister I never had...something I never would've  
admitted until now."  
  
Sally embraced Sonic upon hearing him say that and said, "I knew there was another reason I love  
you. Well, I for one am glad she is safe. I wonder how Tails is taking her return?"  
  
The two of them then walked over to the Power Ring lake. They soon noticed that Tails was not  
only relieved, but was also liplocked with Amy in an embrace, a sight that surprised the both of  
them.  
  
Sonic giggled at this and said, "I think he's taking it just fine, Sal. You know...maybe we  
should consider taking her on one of our missions. It might make her feel better knowing we  
trust her..."  
  
The two of them then walked away discussing the idea, leaving Tails and Amy to their embrace...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Comments? Suggestions? Flames? E-mail me at baultaw@usfamily.net. Go easy, this is my first  
time writing heartfelt stuff like this! 


End file.
